


Wanderlust

by Scira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Finnpoe - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, One Shot, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Resistance, Rey - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars References, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Storm Troopers, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scira/pseuds/Scira
Summary: Poe and Finn reflect on their lost youth.
Relationships: Finn - Relationship, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Wanderlust

Rey had been gone for three weeks. She promised to return; she just needed some time to think, to meditate. Since she’d been gone, the resistance has been trying to recover from the aftermath of the final order. They traveled in small groups across the galaxy to different planets that were left in shambles from the war. Finn, Poe, and a few others spent the past three weeks on a smaller planet, aiding the people there and coordinating where the other resistance members would go.

Now, it’s nightfall, and their small crew gathered inside their lodgings and were beginning to settle in for the night. Finn and Poe sat outside the base. Finn sat in a chair resting against the base wall, and Poe laid on the clay dirt, staring up at the sky. “The stars are so clear from this planet, it’s beautiful,” Poe said.

Finn looked down at him then up at the sky. “It’s a great star gazing planet.”

Poe kept his eyes on the stars. “It makes me want to fly.”

Finn looked back down at Poe, who caught his eyes and smiled. “After all the time we just spent in space, I’m glad to be back on the ground for a while.”

“Not me,” Poe said. “I’m always ready to be flying. It feels like home.”

Finn watched Poe’s eyes. He watched as they moved across the sky, taking in each and every star. He watched his jaw relax, so his lips parted ever-so-slightly. At this moment, Poe looked innocent, fresh, new. He looked like he was 19, care-free, and full of wanderlust. Finn wondered if Poe ever had that innocence like that.

Finn leaned forward, looking up and out into the treeline. “Poe, can I ask--” he paused, biting his lip. “--I just. Nevermind.”

Poe tilted his head to look at Finn. “What is it?”

“Nothing. Sorry.”

“Is it about me being a spice runner?”

Heat rose to Finn’s face. He didn’t want to pry, but he couldn’t help being curious. “I’m sorry,” he said. “It’s just that we never really got to talk about it.”

Poe sat up and turned to face Finn. “What is there to talk about? I used to be a spice runner, I’m not anymore. That’s it.” His voice was tense, and his jaw tightened.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.”

Poe’s eyes softened, and the muscles in his face relaxed. He ran his hand through his hair. “No, I shouldn’t be so short, I’m sorry.” Poe crossed his arms over his knees, resting his chin on them. He looked straight forward, not staring up at Poe. “I was a dumb, stupid kid with too much excitement and not enough guidance.” His voice trailed off, and Finn wasn’t sure if Poe was talking to him anymore.

Finn reached out and touched Poe’s arm. “Hey, Poe, it’s okay. I mean, I was a god damn Storm Trooper.”

Poe gave a small laugh then shook his head. He looked back up at Finn, catching his eyes. He gave him a sad smile. “Our circumstances were a lot different. You didn’t really have a choice. I...I had a family who loved me. Life wasn’t perfect, but it was good, great even. I just always had this desire to just, go, to just up and leave the people who raised me.”

“Poe.”

Poe broke eye contact with Finn. He looked back up at the stars, his fingers fiddling with his scarf. “My mom taught me how to fly. I used to sit in her lap why she piloted her ship, I would help her steer whenever it was clear. After she died, all I wanted to do was get off that planet, I wanted ‘adventure,’ whatever the hell that means. I spent years trying to find a way to leave. When I heard about a group of spice runners needing a new pilot, I just left. I thought it’d be exciting that it’d be the adventure I was looking for.”

“Well, was it?” Finn’s chest tightened; he wanted to pull the words back through his lips. He knew that she shouldn’t be prying, but he couldn’t stop. He wanted to know everything. He had always been curious about Poe, who was a private person by nature. He had expected Poe to have done some questionable things, but he didn’t expect to go as far as running spice.

There was a pause.

Then, Poe smiled with one side of his mouth and laughed. “Yeah, it was. It was crazy, and I loved it. For a while, at least.” Finn could see the memories running through his head like slides of a projector. He watched Poe’s face as he re-lived his past life. Then, they stopped, and Poe’s attention came back to their conversation. “But, things were getting too intense. I knew that the resistance is where I needed to be.”

Finn got up from his chair and sat on the ground next to Poe. “Just know that I don’t think any less of you. If anything, I think it’s kind of badass that you were an outlaw.”

“Me? An outlaw? That’s big talk from a Storm Trooper.”

Finn’s shoulders turned inward, and his body pulled into himself. He hugged his knees tight.

“I’m sorry,” Poe said. “That was too far, way too far. I’m sorry.”

Finn shook his head. “No, it wasn’t. I just never thought of myself as an outlaw.” Finn drug his fingers lightly through the dry clay. “It’s weird how they shape your mind. Even though I know it’s wrong, I had never thought of myself like that.” Keeping his eyes down at his clay-covered fingers he smiled. “Fucking Storm Troopers.”

Poe leaned his head down to catch Finn’s eye. “Hey,” he said softly. “It’s okay. It’s not your fault.”

“I know,” Finn said. He raised his head and wiped the clay from his fingers. “I seem to always be finding new ways that my brain was warped. I wish I would have just had a normal life.”

“What was normal then?”

“I don’t know, just, getting to be a kid. Getting to be a teenager. Getting to live life with innocence. Getting to learn through mistakes. Getting to make mistakes and it not being a big deal. Getting to live, actually live.”

“I didn’t get that either, now that I think about it. I starting piloting so young. It was the Republic, then spice running, then the resistance.” Poe rested his head on Finn’s shoulder and wrapped one arm around him. “But, it’s not too late,” he said.

The heat came back to Finn’s face. Anxiety welled in his stomach and moved up through his chest and down his arms. He took a deep breath, trying to dissolve the flutters in his nerves. “I don’t know, I think I missed my window. We’re so busy now, with the resistance and everything.” Poe’s hair brushed against his jaw bone as he spoke.

“I think we still have a chance,” Poe said.

Poe raised his head, Finn turned to meet him. Poe smiled, the same goofy smile that he had after a bad joke or a good maneuver in a flight. It was crooked, and he had recently chipped one of his teeth. Finn’s eyes followed the line from Poe’s eyes down his nose and to his lips.

Poe, who was also taking in every curve and edge of Finn’s face, leaned in cautiously. Finn was still, he realized he’d be holding his breath. He relaxed and met Poe’s lips. The two kissed gently with soft and tender movements. Poe took Finn’s hand, interlocking their fingers together and giving them a light squeeze.

They parted, and Poe rested his forehead on Finn’s. “I don’t know about you, but I feel like a teenager right now.”

Finn laughed, taking Poe’s face in his hands and kissing him again. He pulled away and looked into Poe’s eyes, brushing the soft skin of Poe’s cheek with his thumb.

The two men sat under the stars exchanging gentle kisses, talking about all the things they would do together in the future. They talked and laughed and kissed well into the night, eager and full of wanderlust and love.


End file.
